<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things Are Changing by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301144">Things Are Changing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Apollo (Blood of Zeus), Eventual Smut, Fix-It, Forced Marriage, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Half-Sibling Incest, It's Greek Mythology So Everything Is Incest, M/M, Prevention of Marriage, Questioning Hermes (Blood of Zeus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo sees that something about Hermes is different. He needs to see what's going on because if he's completely honest, there's something about him that he can't quite figure out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apollo/Hermes (Blood of Zeus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things Are Changing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is my first Blood of Zeus fic. I have yet to plan this thing out but I have a general idea of where this is going. Stick around!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apollo hated the way Hermes ignored pretty much everything about him. He was so shy, but it always gave Apollo the illusion that his half-brother was acting high and mighty when really he was just scared to talk to him.</p><p>It was hard to talk to Hermes, everyone knew that. It was hard to understand him, too. But once people really got to know him they understood him. And once someone got to do that, there was absolutely nothing they could do.</p><p>"Apollo, what the hell are you doing?" asked Ares when he noticed the man standing outside of Hermes' bedroom. "You sound like a creep. And I don't think our brother is interested in guys, you know?"</p><p>"I never said that I wanted to get with our <em>half</em>-brother. You have to keep in mind that we're almost not related if it weren't for our father who has a habit of getting with every woman there is." Apollo took a deep breath and calmed himself down as to not say anything else about their father as he Zeus might overhear and then get mad at them. "But I hope that you can forgive me for the indecency you caught me at. You know things, things most people are blind about."</p><p>Ares smirked. "I know very well that you have a particular liking for Hermes. And I won't say that I don't understand your liking, because I completely do. I mean, look at him, all innocent. And I won't judge you if you win him over. I'd just tell you to get with him sooner than later because I fear that there might be people after him too. Both men and women."</p><p>Apollo wanted to rage at that, but he knew that he couldn't do anything. He had feelings for his brother, of course, but there was also something different about him in the last few days.</p><p><em>Maybe someone won his heart over and that's why he's acting so strange</em>, thought Apollo to himself, his mouth dropping in shock. "Ares, do you know anything about that?"</p><p>"I don't know anything," answered Ares. "But if something were to happen, let's just say that I wouldn't be surprised. And neither would you, am I correct?"</p><p>"Brother, I don't know anything, but if <em>you</em> do, please, for the love of Zeus, tell me."</p><p>Ares chuckled, his fingers set on Hermes' bedroom door. "I'm sure that there's <em>lots</em> of love between all of us and Zeus, would you agree with me?"</p><p>"You know what I mean," huffed Apollo.</p><p>Ares nodded and thought about the situation for a little while in complete silence. "I don't know anything about Hermes' current status. I'm not sure I want to either."</p><p>"What do you mean?" asked the god of the sun, his eyes narrowed on Ares tightly. "Tell me everything."</p><p>"I heard whispers once. And you know I'm not one to listen to gossip, but I can tell that whatever this was, it seemed very specific and very true." Ares then went silent, looking at Hermes' room with big eyes and loud breaths.</p><p>Apollo didn't seem to share the sentiment of patience. "What the hell are you talking about? You have to tell me. You can't just leave me hanging like that."</p><p>"They're saying that father is making him marry someone."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>